


Back Home

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a fight, and John went for a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "water bottle"

They had a fight, and John went for a run.

He wasn’t that familiar with Jeannie’s neighborhood, but he kept going until all the anger had faded, replaced by an ache that wasn’t only in his muscles. He circled back, slowing as he reached the end of Jeannie’s street and saw a figure sitting on the front steps.

“Hey,” said John, taking the bottled water Rodney held out.

“I tracked your phone,” Rodney said, after he’d taken a long swallow. “In case you couldn’t find your way back and I had to come get you.”

John laughed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
